The Legend of Korra Book 5: Fire
by Simply one Hell of a writer2
Summary: Taking off litterally from where the ending of season 4 ends Korra and Asami travel to the spirit realm only to find that spirits are dissapearing without a trace.
1. Warning Beyond The Grave

**Narrator:**

The last Time we left Korra and Asami they were going to the spirit world for a vacation from the demands of the human world. Avatar Korra just defeated the power hungry Kuvira and opened a new spirit portal right in the middle of Republic City. Veric and Zhu li got married and things between Bolin and Opal seem to be getting better. Now let a new chapter in the Avatar's life begin.

* * *

Asami pushed a length of her long black hair out of her eyes as the gentle breeze of the spirit world pushed it. Her maroon colored lips smiled as she took in the other world. They had ended up in the middle of a field of flowers. There were flowers every color of the rainbow. Asami watched as different spirits of different shapes and colors floated above them.

"I love this place already." Asami's smile became bigger as she walked around the flower patch. Kora smiled at her friend. The two women were complete opposites. Korra was a taller more muscular and less famine girl while Asami was a very beautiful and sexy woman.

"you haven't seen anything yet." Korra teased. "Come on I want to show you my favorite spot." Asami followed her friend down a grassy path. They went through a thick forest before they came to a clearing with a long table that was set for a tea party. The table was empty and looked as though the people who had been here had left in a hurry. Tea dripped from one up turned tea cup.

"What happened here?" Korra asked looking at the mess as the tea continued to stain the white table cloth a deep brown.

"The spirits fled." A deep familiar voice came from the forest. A tall man with a head full of white hair appeared. Asami's dark eyes went wide.

"Father, but we just watched you sacrifice yourself." Asami said tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "How are you still alive?"

"I'm not this is where we go when our physical bodies are no longer in use. I came here to war you two that something malicious is about to happen. I don't know when and I don't know where but I feel something dangerous. I know we should be celebrating your victory but spirits are disappearing and not in their normal apparitional way." Korra looked at the former Hiroshi Sato with concern.

"When did this happen?"

"When you and Kuvira were fighting and you opened this portal. I had only just arrived when I noticed things were off. Spirits began changing from friendly and nice to malicious and dangerous and then they would disappear altogether." Korra and Asami both looked at Hiroshi with concern. Kora rubbed her chin with her hand. This was different than the previous battle.

"We'll warn the others to be careful and watch out for any wary spirits." Kora says to Asami as Asami nods. "We just finished a battle now we have to worry about another malicious spirit. Will we ever get a break." Korra Complained throwing her hands up in the air as the two walk back to the spirit portal from which they came through.

In the darkness of the trees something unseen was watching them. Korra looked in that direction but saw nothing.

Asami who had just reemerged from the portal looked at her confused, "Korra are you coming?" Korra looks back at her friend as she's about to answer something grabs her by the ankle and drags her into the forest. Korra fire blasts the thing and she is released. She holds a flame in her hand to get a better look at it but there's nothing there.

Asami crashes through the forest out of breath. "Are you okay?" She askes catching her breath.

"Yes, whatever it was must have been frightened away. Come on let's warn the others." Asami and Korra make quick work of warning her friends and Lin Beifong posts some of her men at the entrance to the Republic City Portal. They would warn Korra if anything were to happen. Lin also posts a public broad cast warning everyone who is still left in the demolished city not to go into the portals.

* * *

 **I didn't like how the ending of Season 4 went so I'm just continuing it. Consider this Season 5 Book 5: Fire warning beyond the grave, that won't fit in the chapter title but that's what i'm calling it.**


	2. Bolin's Wedding

**Narrator:** It has been a year since Avatar Korra warned everyone about the spirits on the other side of the spirit realm. There has been no action from any spirits. Not everyone is happy about this news saying that the Avatar should take a break from all her work. Now let the story begin.

* * *

Korra sat on the windowsill in her room of Asami's family's mansion. The breeze from the sea gently played with her dark brown hair. Her teal eyes traced the line of a passing spirit. The jellyfish like spirit bobbed up and down in the air as it floated by the window. The smell of low tide was powerful. Salt and sulfur mixed as it entered the room. Korra could never have the windows closed in her room it was too cramped.

A knock at the door took her out of her stopper. "Come in." She said turning toward the door. Mako enters he is now wearing his usual greenish brown coat and pants. He no longer wears the rusty red scarf. His hair is no longer gelled and spiked but combed to one side. The slightest blush is touching his cheeks.

"What's up Mako?" Korra asks a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Mako rubs the back of his head.

"Bolin and Opal are getting married I was just wondering," Mako touches his two index fingers together and push them together. "That is if you wanted, could you be my date to the wedding."

"What about Asami?" Korra asked.

"She's going with one of her new partners she hasn't told me their name yet but she seemed excited about the invitation." Korra gave him another small smile.

"We're going just as friends?" Mako gave a curt nod to this question.

"right as _friends_ " It was clear to everyone else who would have been in the room that Mako wanted to be back together with Korra but he had to remind himself that they were no longer together.

"of course, I'll go with you to Bolin and Opal's wedding I can't wait to see your brother again. It's so exciting that he's getting married." She jumped off the windowsill and launched herself at Mako giving him a big hug.

* * *

At Air Temple Island: Bolin a big man, not fat in any means but muscular paced nervously underneath a wedding arch. His cowlicked hair looked even more eschew with amount of times he brushed his hand through it. Mako who is much leaner and taller version of Bolin.

"What's the matter bro? Not getting cold feet, are you?" Mako teased. Bolin had a brown suit that he used when he was a mover star. He wiped his sweaty hands on his black pants.

"I wouldn't be sweating this much if I were marrying Opal by my own choice." Bolin said grabbing his brother's lapels bringing him closer to Bolin's face.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked his eye brows arching.

"you'll see in just a moment." The strings of the traditional wedding song for the air nation started up. A precession of people came out starting with Tenzen and his family. Opal was led down the aisle by her father. Mako's soft brown eyes double in size as he saw the meaning behind Bolin's frantic pacing.

"Bolin what did you do?" Mako asked looking at the beautiful young woman. She was wearing a red and yellow robe. It complimented her new shape well. If you looked directly at her you could see the belly pressing against the fabric. Mako couldn't tell how far along she was but she was far enough along to be noticed.

"I loved her a bit too much. I'm terrified to be a father Mako! I love Opal and I'm ready to enter our new life together but with a baby on the way it's scary." Again, he grabbed on Mako's suit. This time Mako took a hold of his brother's wrists and pulled him off.

"I'm sorry bro this is not something I can help you out of this time. You have to do or not do this on your own." Mako gave him a look that said that he too was disappointed in what Bolin did. Bolin hung his head for just a moment before he stood up straight as Opal came to the alter.

It was a nice ceremony. It was too long in Mako's point he thought that Tenzen could have cut most of his speech out. When they were allowed into the reception area of the temple Mako went to grab some drinks for his table.

"Mako I want you to meet someone." Asami's voice came drifting to his ears. He looked up to see the beautiful woman accompanied by another beautiful woman. This woman was lean, her hair was cut so short that Mako wouldn't have been surprised if she got confused for a man from time to time. She wore clothes of the fire nation and a red head band that made her blond streaked banks stick up. She looked more at home in a mob then at a wedding.

"uh hello." Mako said trying to introduce himself. He could never find the right words to say in the presence of women.  
"Mako, this is my new business partner Scarlett. She comes from the southern Fire nation. She is helping me with my family's financial problems." Scarlett stuck her arm out and gave him the strongest hand shake he had ever felt come from a girl.

"I've heard so much about you." Scarlett giggled. "Asami never told me how cute you'd be." She winked as Mako blushed. Asami led Scarlett away to meet other people and Mako carefully carried the drinks back to his table. He handed one of the drinks to Korra.

"Thanks." She says taking the drink from his hand. At the table that Opal and Bolin are sitting at Tenzen taps the end of his glass with a pair of chopstick making a small tinkling sound. Everyone who was conversing went back to their respective tables. Asami and Scarlett rejoin Korra and Mako at their table.

"While this is not the most unconventional wedding." Tenzen opened making it clear he did not approve of a bride who was already five months pregnant before she got married. "Ever since I met this young man, I knew he was bound for greatness and here he is." Tenzen said indicating Bolin. Bolin waved to the on looking crowd which consisted of the new air nation, Mako, Korra, Varrick, Zhu li, Tenzen's family and Asami and her date.

"Speech!" Varrick yelled from where he sat. Bolin squirmed in his chair. It was clear to everyone there that neither the bride nor the groom wanted to speak but Bolin did get up. He held out his hand to his new wife.

Opal got on her feet expecting a speech like Varrick wanted but instead he led her to the dance floor. He motioned to a set of musicians, who sat quietly waiting for their cue, to start playing a slow dance. Bolin spun Opal around the floor as if he had been born to dance just with her.

"I know I've messed up in the past Opal but I promise that I'll make the perfect father for our baby." He said bringing her closer to him. The two of them kiss as the song winds down to its end.

Couples got up and danced with each other. Mako watched as Tenzin danced with his wife. He thought about asking Korra to dance but when he turned to ask her he noticed that she was gone and already dancing with Meelo. Mako walked over and taped the now twelve-year-old boy on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Meelo gave the older man a look of disgust before going off to tease his older sister. The strains of another slow song started up and Mako started to dance to the graceful tune. Mako felt his cheeks burn.

"Korra, I wanted to apologize if I made things awkward between us by asking you to come as my date." Korra smiled at him.

"I wanted to come remember? I want to be here for my friend." Mako masked his disappointment in the answer by spinning her. "Where did you and Bolin learn to dance like this?" Korra asked as Mako brought her back into him.

Mako jumped as Korra stepped on his foot. "I am so sorry Mako I should have told you that I couldn't dance." Korra tried to explain.

"Its fine, I learned to dance from Asami while I was still dating her. I don't know where Bolin learned to dance." He stopped dancing for a minute to gaze into Korra's blue eyes. "come with me for a minute I want to talk to you privately." He leads Korra around a corner.

"Mako what's the matter?" Before she could refuse he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Mako thought that she would pull away and refuse his advance but she surprised him by bringing his head closer to hers and deepening their kiss.

"I know you said that we were done for good but I can't stop thinking about you Korra. It's been four years and I haven't dated a single person since then." Korra looks away from him. Mako rubs the back of his neck. "I just wanted you to know." He begins to walk away.

"Mako wait." Korra grabbed his hand. Mako looks back at her. "I feel the same way it's been long enough for us to be apart. I think it's time we get back together." They kiss again, this one lasts longer.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for all those who are going to hate on this story but I was just practicing my stronger verbs and tagging dialogue**

 **I liked the Mako ,Korra pairing better only because it was front loaded in most of the series. I hope not to get too many hates but hey what can I do?**


End file.
